A Quirk of Fate
by TajM
Summary: Life for Lily Evans is full of so many unexpected paradoxes, especially when James bigheaded Potter is concerned. Told in the form of Quiditch commentary, fiery arguments, dating profiles, Slug Club conversations, cheesy lovesongs,diary entries, detention
1. Lily Marie Evans

**A Quirk of Fate**

**Summary- Life for Lily Evans is full of so many unexpected paradoxes, especially when James big-headed Potter is concerned. Told in the form of Quiditch commentary, fiery arguments, dating profiles, Slug Club conversations, cheesy love-songs, lame-jokes, diary entries, detentions, pranks, and notes passed during class along with a lot of humor and romance you learn just exactly how come.**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Harry Potter believe ME what happened at the end of numero six would not have happened! Well JK Rowling (who happens to own it) thinks differently… (Along with Warner Bros… and well everyone else who happens to have rights to it!) **

**AN- Yes I know I should be writing chapters for other stories… but the idea of writing another classic-but not so classic- LJ story was just way to appealing! Darn those bunnies! **

**_Quite tall Tajjy M M hopping through the forest collecting all the plot bunnies and whacking them on the head…_**

Chapter One- Lily Marie Evans

Her name just so happens to be Lily Marie Evans, the most likely to become head-girl, perfect prefect, mature but with a good sense of humor (not at the least stuck up) sixteen-year-old, with the curly shocking sort-of red hair, and a shocking sort-of red head attitude. Very witty really. She was quite tall and had above average features, (making the male population like her above average as well) and had the deepest and most memorizing green eyes possible.

It also so happens Lily Evans lived by her own set of guidelines. Her own rules/laws for life. Come on, if Newton could have three after an apple dropped on his head, Lily Evans surely could have one as well.

And no she wouldn't take the names Flower, Christmas Tree, Carrot Top or whatever idiocy you could come up with from anyone. (Evans Law: 'My parents worked hard enough to come up with a name, the least you do is use it.')

Not that a certain someone didn't try.

A certain over conceited, big-headed, show-offish, look-at-me-I'm-so-cool, grudgingly smart- but used it for evil (other wise known as pranks), guy with a detention record the size of Everest, messy haired git someone. Who in polite company is otherwise known as James Tristin Potter.

But he doesn't exactly keep _polite_ company. His 'company' insists of his three best friends (a fan club, a flavor of the week, and who ever else he manages to charm- which unfortunately tends to be a lot of people) who make up the 'Marauders' and they happen to call him 'Prongs'.

These three best friends are also made up of the also-highly-arrogant Sirius Black. The slightly off-balanced Peter Pettigrew and the polite and nice enough (but not as polite and nice as the teachers think he is) Remus Lupin.

And though Lily was quite polite (and charming herself whenever necessary) she called him 'Potter'. Well better his surname then some other things that she has in storage for another row which they are most guaranteed have very soon.

And it's not that she likes holding an on-going dislike for anyone… it was just that he was so darn _annoying_. He nagged the living daylights out of her. On purpose- and he totally and utterly enjoyed it… the jerk.

In first year it was the simple pranks that increased into more hideous ones by second grade as his skill increased. By third year he could transform anything (and that really does mean _anything_) by will into something most distasteful. This means along the lines of things with too many legs for their own good or something that it really shouldn't be for Lily's own good. Like when he turned all her text books and reports for all her subjects into ones for Divination (which thanks to her ability to 'see' knew well better then to take the irksome subject).

And the teasing never really bothered her, training from elementary school (I mean come on she had BRIGHT RED HAIR and FRECKLES). Nothing juvenile Potter could say really bothered her. (The Evans sticks and stones rule applies). But the repeating and constant chirpiness of his voice was so annoying! So of course, naturally, she had to retaliate.

Then by fifth year he pranked on her, they had a row, and then he asked her out to Hogsmeade. That's where Lily drew the line. She would never be used as such- a flavor of the week- or some sort of catch or prize for anyone, _anyone_. And James Tristan Potter just didn't get it, she no longer was just ticked off- she was furiously mad.

I mean if she hated him (which she does) but he even in the smallest amount liked her (as in a crush) then maybe it would make sense… and be a bit bearable to just say 'no', but the thing was he hated her just as much as she did him… he just did it to get her agitated.

It was no more then a joke for him- but really the idea of Potter and Evans dating was really laughable.

So by the middle of her fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry she made it her most followed and crucial rule to live by: never have a crush/date/or have any other then a strictly business like and or adversary like relationship with James Tristan Potter no matter how 'charming he is' etc. And that was what she planned to stick by.

But of course like the fact she never expected to receive a letter to attend a school founded thousands of years ago for students possessing magic- or that she would ever become a witch herself, so many things have happened and continue to happen in the life of Lily Evans. And with all the paradoxes going on, maybe our dear Lily should have come up with a rule: 'Never say never'.

Okay then! EEKS! It's a new story… and it was so much fun to write! Since SS is past 'hate' and onto the 'love' part of the LoveHate relationship thingy (which is so much fun for me to write!) I couldn't resist starting this as well! I'll try my best to not slack off with updates even after school starts!

**I cannot wait to continue this story… but the thing is like usual I need to know people are reading in order to do so! So if you'd be so kind please leave me a review with any opinions and or constructive criticism! **

**A review from you to me takes so little time and would be so nice,**

**And isn't my happiness worth such a small price?**

To come!

James Perspective on everything… more sixth year happenings…. and some more fun-fun-fun!

Like Always,

TajM

**Also Like Always this is dedicated to the three other HMS Marauders! I miss you tons and tons and tons… Here's another shot at a LJ bit! I hope to make it well thought out so it won't be 'I love you-m marry me!' then the next chapter 'Get out of my way slime ball.' **

**I just realized 'Tristan' is the middle name of James in 'Kissing the Enemy' (which is a great story…! EEKS! I swear I didn't mean to copy you in any way Kissing-the-enemies-author! Please forgive me:)**


	2. James Tristan Potter

Chapter Two- James Tristan Potter

**Summary- Life for Lily Evans is full of so many unexpected paradoxes, especially when James big-headed Potter is concerned. Told in the form of Quiditch commentary, fiery arguments, dating profiles, Slug Club conversations, cheesy love-songs, lame-jokes, diary entries, detentions, pranks, and notes passed during class along with a lot of humor and romance you learn just exactly how come.**

**AN- Well here it goes…**

**Disclaimer- Harry Potter is a work of genius… and I just don't happen to be one… so yup it's not mine! It's J.K. Rowlings! **

**Dedicated to the world's most amazing friends (half way around the world from where I am!) THE HMS MARAUDERS! I love you guys!**

It wasn't like he _hated_ her.

It was more like he _loathed_ everything about her…

He loathed her fiery attitude- the one that said 'I'm not going to take and crap from anyone'.

To her witty comebacks- her cheek was probably the only one that could surpass his.

He loathed her red hair that danced behind her when she walked off from another quarrel leaving him behind just standing there gaping at it.

To her bright emerald _green _eyes that were _real green_, that shined when she was either laughing or mocking him or shouting at him.

He loathed her smile- the one that could charm anyone and anything…

To the fact that she would give that smile to anyone… anyone (Slytherins included)… except him. He always got a glare…. Or a scowl or some other disapproving look.

And _that _was why he more or less he despised Lily Marie Evans- she despised _him_. Well maybe he started it- but they both continued it, religiously. She has some sort of bias way of thinking where he was concerned.

Like last week when he cursed Snivellus making him dance the jig in the middle of the corridors, after _Snivellus_ tried to jinx him behind the back first, Evans comes along and docks _twenty _points from her own house- and then starts shrieking at him (James not Snape) like banshee about how 'bigheaded and arrogant he was and had to remind everyone of that fact as many times as possible in a twenty-four hour time-slot'.

And when he tried to explain reasonably (which included yelling at her adding few this and that's- stuck up prude for example) that he didn't start it she goes on to remind him kindly (humph, that's a laugh) that he was so arrogant that she was surprised that he didn't remember the fact that just this morning in DADA he turned Snape into a 'vampire' more or less embarrassing him in front of the whole class, this time her voice really resembled a banshee's.

The only thing was that she didn't look like a Banshee. She was much prettier… very much to be honest... So maybe that's why he always make a complete and blatant fool of himself and asks, "Well you know Evans if it means that much to you I'll never lay a wand on the ole slimy git again, but since you feel so strongly about it- there is one condition, you have to go to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday."

And now he knew he'd done it- not get her to agree on the date, of course not- but get himself thrown an even nastier look then before, and with much disgust in her voice she said "You just don't get it Potter, you never do, I don't know why I even bother. It's always a joke with you," before she walked out on him- leaving him feel even more confused and call out to her back (and dancing red hair- darn that dancing red hair) "Well I don't know who'd even _want_ to go with you anyways! Your such a-a- Wait maybe you and _Snivellus_ cold go together… that could make Hogwarts' best couple the slimy vampire and his screaming ugly banshee!" but she was already out of the room giving him a wave from behind her back as if to say 'I couldn't care less what you say Potter'.

And it was true- she didn't care about any of his insults because frankly a.) they couldn't be further from the truth, and b.)he didn't even stand behind them. There were probably more or less lots of guys dying for a date with Evans (James included Sirius would probably add) and no matter what so many people just adored her. But he saw another side to her- that evil, cunning side that no one else really saw that made him want to go and… and… and… kiss her furiously.

That was really why he hated her terribly- he never had a unanimous opinion on her. So no matter how annoying she got towards him, he still always had that nagging crush on her. He hated- HATED- hated that! He did not want to have a crush on stupid Evans but he did! So because of that he tried harder to turn the fact that he liked her into a big joke this year.

Last year, which was their fifth year he continued nagging her about 'going out with him' which terribly backfired because of the fact that she happened to find the giant squid a better companion then him. But no matter how many insults he said she always won in the end because hers happened to be what she really thought and his a masquerade cover-up thingy.

But now here's one thing you have to understand about James Tristan Potter- he was popular and very well-liked (minus Slytherins who despised him for his Quiditch skills and equally for the fact that he was a _Potter_- but he could care less what Slytherins thought to be frank). The ability to charm at will, not to mention tolerable physical appearances (his fan club gives him a eight out of ten- ten being a Greek God and zero being Severus Snape), a pureblood with an extensive lineage, added with excess amount of skill with the wand and a knack for mischief made him more or less immortal where Hogwarts' student population was concerned. And he always got what he wanted…

Now Lily Marie Evans on the other hand was also extremely well liked (Slytherins included which was quite foreword thinking on their behalf considering), amazingly talented with skill to match his easily (horror stories about her jinxes are legendary- started by him mostly), and as we already stated witty and not so horrible looking herself (last year while grading all the Hogwarts' fifth year girls Sirius gave her a eight point five, points were deducted for not having bond hair- blond hair happens to be very important to Sirius) and funny. He liked funny.

So now reason one-million and one why he despised Evans was that to anyone it would be obvious that two such well-liked students should get along and look quite good together, non?

You- two- would- honestly- make-just-the-sweetest-couple-_yes you would- so stop making those gagging noises_-so-why-don't-they-get-along?-_and James Potter I saw that_! (The Headgirl's words back when they were in second year- not his! But she might just have wanted them to stop chasing each other in the common room threatening painful jinxes.)

Exactly all they needed to get along was her admitting that she thought he wasn't so hateful and just go out with him! Now wouldn't that be simple? But, oh no- she had to go and say that he was way too egotistical and that she would_-by now everyone could say it in unison (so this year she came up with a new one)-_ 'go-out-with-the-giant-squid'.

As arrogant as it may sound no one really said no to James before, no girl at least… and he found that hard to take… strange… and oddly attractive.

Oh and if she was going to hate him so much why wouldn't she just leave him alone, huh? Well maybe since they were both Gryffindors and got disgustingly good scores on their O.W.L.'s they more or less saw each other in every class minus one or two, and went to the same tower at night, and sat at the same table during meals… meaning he saw so much of that red head all day there was no way to get her out of his mind or system- so when he played a prank or something that she disapproved of and started bashing him about it he would now get fired up and strike back not because she was yelling at him because-more-or-less-because-she-was-there-so much-that-she-would-make-him-keep-thinking-about-her-and-that-was-more-or-less-her-fault.

God, he was bipolar wasn't he? Oh and he is now acting like a love-struck teenage-girl, which he is NOT, and it's not like it's _love_ or anything, he was just slightly infatuated… oh wait that was worse… at least he didn't let it show that much this year! That was the only good side of this all…

An annoyed Sirius jabbed him in the ribs.

He then just noticed the note that had been sitting on his desk since the beginning of class.

_Padfoot- Hogsmeade tomorrow boys, I say we dump our dates by three-o'clock and –meet up by Zonko's by fifteen after._

_Moony- A.) That's really wrong Padfoot- decided pre-maturely when to dump you dates, and B.) Why the heck Zonko's when our own stuff is always better… How about we just go to Honeydukes afterwards? _

_Padfoot- A.) Passing notes in class is wrong but YOU still do it and B.) We go to Zonko's just because and you are way too obsessed with Honeyduke's chocolates for your own good._

_Mister Wormtail- I like chocolate!_

_Moony- Wormtail, firstly your mom told you in her last letter not to eat any more chocolate, she wants you all 'smart' for you cousin Jacob's wedding and secondly there is no reason to write Mister, it gets old._

_Padfoot- Huffah to that! So anyways who are you taking?_

_Moony- Um… Jenna from Ravenclaw, but only as friends, you see she isn't over her break-up with David yet. What about you?_

_Padfoot- Oh God Moony get over the fact that you have to be so 'nice' and kiss the girl. There's no reason for you to only have dates once in a blue moon. Anyways I'm going with Steph._

_Moony- Firstly do not remind me of blue moons- they give me the shivers and secondly didn't you and Steph (Hufflepuff blond?) break up? After you cheated on her, I can't believe she's saying yes. _

_Padfoot- Actually Moony ole pal I haven't exactly asked her yet but no need to worry- she'll agree and she's always good for a snog. And you are sounding like a girl._

_Moony- You are something else Sirius, definitely something else._

_Padfoot- TRAITOR! You just used my real name- ENEMY OF THE REPUBLIC!_

_Mist Wormtail- Huh?_

_Moony- Oh get off it Padfoot- and who's Prongs taking- and why the heck isn't he writing either?_

_Padfoot- I don't speak to enemies of the republic and he's in Lily-land._

_Moony- I thought he was taking Allison? The day Lily says yes to a date is the day that Wormtail become Minister of Magic._

_Wormtail- Hey! It can happen…_

_Moony- No it can't._

_Padfoot- Just because he's taking Allison DOES NOT mean he's out of Lily-land, I mean does it ever?_

_Moony- True, pathetic really… And he actually thinks we don't realize he likes her._

_Padfoot- I think he has tricked himself into believing such, yes._

_Wormtail- James like Lily?_

_Moony- The strange part is he's serious. Well there you go- maybe some people don't realize it._

_Padfoot- Wormy doesn't realize that he has ten fingers Moony._

_Wormtail- I don't have ten- I have… wait ten…_

_Moony- Padfoot I'm sick of this, get Prongs. _

That wasn't nice (having such a conversation and all about him and _her_) and to express his opinion he banged Remus on the back of the head, a Three Stooges type- and jabbed Sirius in the ribs as well, and tried to reach Peter when he realized Peter didn't take Potions but would most likely be in some other class but the Marauders had their way of writing notes to one another, even if they were not in the same room. Enchanted parchment, what shows up on one piece is carbon copied magically to the others- such a time saver when it comes to writing 'Thank-You' cards…

And now started contemplating some of the discussions from that note-thingy, and he called those three his _friends_, they were such idiots.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by Professor Slughorne calling his name repetitively, "Okay then Mister Potter seems to have disappeared into Evans-land again, so Miss Evans why don't you answer for us about the antidote to the truth potion we were discussing- and use simplistic terms Miss Evans because this is only advanced potions." He beamed at his prized student.

Stupid Slughorne- he would just love a little James/Lily combination running around in a decade-or-so's time. He or she would make the perfect Slug Club member. But that didn't matter because he **did not** like Lily Evans, and would **never** get like or get close to her enough for _that_ to happen.

Lily stared amused at the teacher who more or less adored her (who happened to be the head of Slytherin… and Lily was also a Muggleborn- does that give you any bit of an idea of how charismatic she was?- darn her and her charisma!), and gave a small laugh and shake of the head as if to say 'that idea is so ridiculous I'm not even going to endorse it with my mind wondering on the possibility for a mere second' before starting on the truth-potion-question-answer-thingy.

"The antidote, if made roughly by someone with very little capability it will knock out the Vertisserum potion enough so if anyone asks you something you were not fully aware of you do not have to ask, also you are able to control your answers on technicalities of the wordings. So if you would ask Potter if he was passing notes he would say no, because they weren't exactly passing the notes," she answered smugly. _Darn her and her smugness of knowing what they were and were not doing._

"Good, Good, five-points for Gryffindor. It would be ten but I have to balance of Potter's… Now say if someone like our own Miss Evans makes it?"

"Well then I'd be at my own free will to answer accordingly, not in any state under anyone's control- but for my own benefit it may appear like I am- well if I make it to that is."

"Good, take another five points for Gryffindor. And now I want you all to make this antidote that we just explained today… and make it good because I've gotten special permission from the Headmaster to try it on some of you with this little bottle of truth potion, so I'd be ready!"

Slughorne could just give an evil laugh right now if he wanted to and it wouldn't look out of place.

Sirius and Remus got started right away as if they had been paying perfect attention all through out the class while joking about what secrets Snivellus might be hiding, leaving James to stare airily at the pages of his text book completely lost thinking about what the heck he was going to do, _nothing to be worried about right? How hard could it be- for James Potter, nothing is hard for James Potter?_

And as if the Professor could be anymore dislikable at that exact moment he added, "And I won't hesitate to ask about crushes so you better speed up hormonal teenagers."

_Just bloody great…_

**Thank you, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! **(When I started this chappy I had one review… hopefully I have more now… WOW I DO HAVE MORE THEN ONE!)

Aleana- Thanks so much. Your review made me feel all fuzzy inside! Thanks and please keep reading!

Forty-Two-dreams- THANKS SO MUCH!

Meera- THANKS: )

Black-Jagaur-Knights- I hope you do enjoy it… LJ fics are great, I only read LJ so I think you may like checking out my favorites list!

Emereld-Eyes1728- Thanks so much… they are my favorite!

Siriusly-Pranked- LOVE THE NAME KELS! I think Troy was there… I think William closely resembles Peter, huh? LOL! Pierce was also there… and Brian is quite paranoid (feel free to tell him I said that). Wait until you here the next part of the plot bunny song- it includes Kelso the Great… I Miss you soooooooooooo much! That BS game… good times… good times!

John-Mayor1207- THANKS SO MUCH!

Sam- Thanks and I hope I can update very soon too!

Neofilly- Thanks so much… and yes I have an ever developing plot that I cannot wait to bring out and we all know how it may end… but I like to make my way of doing things a bit different as you may soon see! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW:)

Machevelli Jr.- YIKES YOU'VE JUST GIVEN ME SOME SUPER AWESOME IDEAS! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE AWESOME REVIEW! ;)

Spygirl4747- Thanks so much- and thanks so much for reading all my stories as well… it means so much to me!

Nanachama- I'll try not to use my first person… I really do try but I like myself way too much! JK ;)! CAROT TOP IS WAY ANNOYING! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW!

Jeran- Evans law- never let your brother (though me and Lily don't happen to have one) near any of your processions as much as you can help it… they tend to be as trust as Peter Pettigrew… ;) Sadly certain situations don't allow that precaution! OH WELL! READ MORE AND FORGET YOUR BROTHER ASAP! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

BlondeGinny05- THANKS SO MUCH! I WILL!

PotterManiacGirl- THANKS- I hope to!

Aurora- Hey you were the one who reviewed nine of my chapter! OMG! That means so much to me! THANKS! And I promise I won't tell about number seven… shouts HEY LOOK WHAT I HAVE! LOL! THANKS EVER SO MUCH!

Silent in the Dark- THANKS SO MUCH! I hope that style continues!

**A/N- So how was it? Well it was AMAZINGLY fun to right! It really was! I hope it wasn't too OOC… they are in the middle of their sixth year… everything will happen in due course (which includes maturing… I know James is a bit immature still)… So well, this story is worth a try and BELIEVE ME- I HAVE A PLOT that is slowly but surely developing! **

**Like Always,**

**TajM**

**P.S. I'd love it if you'd leave a review! I'd just ADORE you for it:)**

**And I hope Lily is more like Ginny in this and less like Hermione (though she is VERY cool too but that's just the type of character I want to create… ;) **

TO COME!- Chapter Three! (A Blue Moon or Nothing But the Truth!)

-Well maybe it was harder then it seemed for James Potter to make a stupid antidote.

-Who were you with on the North Tower last-night?

-Do you wash you underpants regularly?

Dun, dun, dun… what do these questions mean and what are their answers… you can only find out if you continue to read!


	3. The Importance of Being Idle

The Importance of Being (and Remaining) Idle

**AN- Okay everyone firstly I would love to thank the all the amazing reviewers, you all encourage me to continue my stories especially when it seems impossible- and carry on with them with good spirit! It's so wonderful for me so if you could take a moment I would terribly appreciate it! Secondly I am told we can no longer reply to reviewers… which makes me feel terrible… I love doing so and have gotten to know some of the people who read S.S. etc… but anyways I wish I could give a more personal response! Thirdly and lastly I think that now a good quarter or so of this story will take place through their SIXTH year for the plot and hilarity's sake! I hope that sounds good to everyone! And if anyone is curious at the end of the chapter I'm going to list a difference and improvements I'm going to try to make between this story and 'Small Steps'- and I hope some of my reviewers would be able to catch some of the mistakes! **

**Dedicated to the amazing HMS Marauders (My freaking e-mail just isn't working on my lap-top and it's making me VERY mad…) I got contacts (YAY for me- stupid hard ones… soft is SO much easier! Why didn't you tell me Kels?)! Woohoo! I miss you all so much! SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! **

**Summary- Life for Lily Evans is full of so many unexpected paradoxes, especially when James big-headed Potter is concerned. Told in the form of Quiditch commentary, fiery arguments, dating profiles, Slug Club conversations, cheesy love-songs, lame-jokes, diary entries, detentions, pranks, and notes passed during class along with a lot of humor and romance you learn just exactly how come.**

**Disclaimer- If you believe I own HP you must also realize Snape s hot… (It's rowlings!**

**So anyways on to the story…!**

To tell the truth, Lily Evans was like a loose tooth... though it sounds a bit ghastly. You know how you keep wiggling your loose tooth; it gives you that sweet pain… that pleasure that brings a bit of an ache. You're never really sure why you do it, wiggle it that is, maybe it's just to make sure it's still there, maybe because it brings satisfaction along with a bit of twinge. You know it's wrong but you still do it… like scratching a chicken pox. Everyone knows if you scratch it will scar- it's so wrong but it feels o so right and eventually you will pay the price…

Yes Lily Marie Evans was like the chicken pox or a loose tooth for James. He should just honestly leave her alone- take no for an answer, but that of course was against his nature, and every time he played a prank knowing she despised it… or did something that he knew would start a row he did with a bit of anticipation. Every fight for him was half-insults-being-passed-back-and-forth and half-shameless-flirtation. It was totally pathetic but the total truth, and he even enjoyed them, but then again every time he risked everything ending up even worse- but it was worth it- it was definitely worth it. It may not make sense to normal people, but for him it was more or less the way he spent his last five- well two at the least years at Hogwarts.

But the thing was that it was so lame that Hogwarts's Golden Boy couldn't admit it to everyone. So, now back to trying to make this freaking concoction. Slughorne would pick James one-hundred percent, he _always_ did… maybe it was because he made his buttons pop open during a Slug Club meeting back in first year…

And to make matters worse _Advanced Potion-Making _was proving James's suspicions from the beginning of the year and was being utterly useless. There was no potion in there labeled "Potion that will repel the effects of most major truth potions including Veritaserum" Glancing at the vibrant red hair waving in the front of the room he saw his loose-tooth/chicken-pox/infatuation (otherwise known as Lily Evans) moving at an inhumanely fast but still strangely casual pace, potions book shut and placed in the corner utterly forgotten.

Well maybe it was harder then it seemed for James Potter to make a stupid antidote…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Lily I think my potion smells like burnt rubber!"

"So?"

"Well I am _not _going to drink burnt rubber! It's not fair… yours smells like pumpkin juice! I like pumpkin juice! I want to switch!" protested the dark haired girl indignantly.

Lily laughed and shook her head, "Uh huh Evelyn, not this time."

"That's not fair! Remember in third year you gave Emma your growth potion!"

"That's because the substitute was going to use it on her poor canary! If he used Emma's potion ill-fated Gertrude would have kicked the bucket-"

"Which she did the next month!"

"But that would be an untimely preventable death," Lily answered patiently smiling.

"Just because Emma sucks at potions-"

"Eva dear _you_ are the one who choose potions, even after you know you despise the subject thoroughly and are sadly a bit incapable, sorry"

"Apology accepted, but I studied my arse off for the O.W.L.'s because I just _knew_ mother dearest would kill me if I didn't get into Advanced. Does it matter to her that I _hate_ potions? NO! NO IT DOESN'T!"

"Evelyn dear you have racked our heads' off with your complaints for half of the year… deal with it, you are stuck with it, and this annoying-the-living-day-light's out of Lily and I during every potions isn't helping," Genevieve said simply placing a strand of perfectly straight black hair behind her ear.

Evelyn stuck her tongue out at Genevieve for that comment.

"Eva dear your potion is now bubbling a peculiar turquoise state," Lily said off handedly squinting at a clover-like-herb-thingy.

"Oh and you Miss Potions' Mistress, you care for the welfare for a practically snuffed out canary but not that of your best-friends! If anyone knew what I…. uh…." Evelyn grumbled under her breath about being an idiot.

"Potion's Mistress? Makes her sound like a mistress, a housebreaker…" Genevieve piped in after turning her cauldron to the right five and a half times and to the left two and three quarters worth. "Who's, I'd like to know. Could it be-?"

"Potter's? Exactly what I was thinking… he'd be so thrilled to know so, I'll be happy to tell him of your plans!" Evelyn grumbled. She was not in a good mood especially where Lily was concerned today.

"Shut up Evelyn, your potion is now smelling like tar," Evelyn squealed and checked her cauldron. "Besides that would never happen, Potter is worse then a wart. And that's saying something… I hate warts. Lastly _what_ secrets do you have exactly that we don't know of?"

"N...n…nothing." Evelyn griped now swatting the cauldron not unlike what one would do if the giant squid attacked them. "Besides Potter sticks to you like a wart _plaster_."

"Well Evelyn," Lily said still squinting at her clover-like-herb-thingy, "just because your potion is now resembling quick sand, it's no reason to bring out your anger on me." She now beamed and at the clover-like-herb-thingy and dropped it in the cauldron as a whole and spun it twice. Evelyn watched with an open mouth as the potion turned into the perfect light peach shade and smelled lightly of ginger… just like it was supposed to, like it always did.

"Hey… how?" Evelyn gaped holding her book out and waving it furiously. "You skipped half of the directions, heck you didn't even follow any of them! That's not fair!"

She grabbed a handful of Lily's clovers (like-herb-thingies) and jammed them in her own cauldron spinning it like mad watching it turn into the shade of a smashed cockroach… and started banging her head against the table… Lily kindly didn't mention that her dear friend wasted at least a couple of galleons worth of ingredients not to mention a couple of thousand brain cells.

"Yes it is," said Lily simply smiling smugly. "I think the directions are more of a guideline, and well I have never been much of a follower…"

"Lily Evans you should really be in Slytherin," grumbled the frustrated girl.

Shaking her head Lily tried once again, "Evelyn when was the last time the Professor called on you?"

"Well… actually I don't think he ever did."

"Exactly," she smiled leaning back in her chair watching her potion simmer just having bough herself at least a half an hour to herself, which is always a good thing.

For her life at Hogwarts consisted of rushing around day after day following the same schedule and with her normally hasty composure a bit of quite time never hurt… now if Evelyn would be a dear and hit her head (now out of her own stupidity) a bit more quietly.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oho!" Cried Slughorne. "Now my potion brewers, you have ten minutes left so I'd start finishing up and I will _randomly _select three of our number to try their little brews out!"

Oho, random my foot… his selection was _never_ random. James could list who he'd choose from the top of his head.

-Evans or Snivellus (which pained James to admit) tended to have perfect potions. Evans most definitely would have it perfect, who seemed to find making any potion as simple as second nature.

-James just because (or for other arguable reasons).

-And some other person who was just _good_ like Remus or Genevieve Woods.

James watched in disgust as watching Snape speedily rushing as if his life depended on it though his potion was already the desired shade. The idiot. Evans on the other hand was now chatting with Slughorne about some witch he used to know who used a potion to make some poor bloke who bugged her into a minion, causing Evans to cast him a shady eye. Her friend Evelyn was spinning like crazy though in James's personal opinion her potion was ten times better then his. Remus was studying his transfiguration notes _again _and Sirius was lazily picking up random ingredients and flicking them in and winking at a Ravenclaw every now and then.

When James asked why Sirius seemed so knowledgeable about his potion he answered simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, doesn't matter what it's like, Slughorne-never-calls-on-him-so-the-shade-just-kind-of-needs-to-look-similar-besides-he-has-nothing-to-hide-except-_that_-thing-and-Slughorne-is-to-dim-to-ever-ask-it.

Well that's Sirius for you… maybe a bit to idle for his own good…

Now James went back and faced his potion with a bleak expression and then went back glancing around the room his eyes wandering on Evans every now and then and then back to Snape (the idiot) and then his own and then to Snape's potion then back to his own…then to Snape's then back to his own….

A simple charm could do it- a simple switching charm if done right… and what could it hurt… not at all… he couldn't get caught… and even if he did… it was just another prank…. Yes a simple switching charm.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Potter front and center. Yours, then mine," Slughorne called out to him.

James obliged happily enough more or less ready. The potion went down smoothly after the Veritaserum had dripped down in a fast pace. It was a weird feeling. At first he wanted to blurt everything to the first person who asked but suddenly he was given his control back and his head to hold everything inside again.

"Now Potter how old are you?"

"Old enough Professor."

"Ah I see Potter here has done something in the last hour- good boy Potter."

"Now Potter do you have certain feelings for our Miss Evans?"

James saw Lily stare at him disapprovingly but not acknowledging it any other way in the slightest.

"Miss Evans wishes I had those types of feelings though I have these incredible urges to jinx her..."

"I think Mr. Filch gave you detention for being on the North Tower last night, who were you with?"

"Not Miss Evans if that's what you're wondering, but then again that could be rearranged," he answered winking at her as she gave him one of her if-looks-could-kill looks with Sirius catcalling in the background.

"Yes well we happen to be wasting our time questioning you Mr. Potter, good job you have proven yourself once again… take a seat. Severus step to the front of the room," Slughorne called in his hearty ready to laugh voice. "I will ask you to take a couple of these drops and drink your tonic."

Snape obliged with that still grim and hallow expression on his face.

"Now class we will give it a minute or two to settle."

A minute or two for it to settle was given.

"Now Severus what color are your robes?"

_What a big secret James thought._

"Black," Snape answered in a dull obliging voice.

_This is going to be fun._

"Do you wash you underpants regularly?" James called loudly from the back of the room causing half of the sixth years to laugh and some Slytherins and Lily to glance back distastefully at him.

Snape looked like he rather not answer but forced out in a meek voice, "I did three weeks ago."

This sent most of the class rolling on the floor causing Slughorne to look like he should stop it but then give a hearty grin, 'Well it is all a learning experience. Severus do you fancy anyone in our school?"

Severus had his mouth covered now with his hand and was paling quickly his eyes full of fear, and they could here bits and pieces of two or three names very muffled and even more silenced with the laughter around including one that caused his Slytherin friends (who apparently like James heard this certain name) to give him death like stares.

"L-----ans."

Lily Evans? James's stomach roared with great dislike… how that idiot pure blood crazed git dare have feelings for Lily? Lily was _his_… well not technically… but in his weird reality she was…. (Another reason why Lily hated James 'I am not yours or anyone else's for that matter. I am not property you male cha-'… But besides that if he couldn't have her he rather die then see Snape fancy her. I mean _Snivellus? _

Now time to make Severus feel sorry he ever even _though _of having feelings for Evans…

"Severus one last question…" Sirius said and James was never more at an advantage for having such a quick-witted friend, "when exactly have you last snogged someone?"

"Never.'

"Ever?"

"I was close…"

"Snivellus I am thinking you have a story to tell... why?"

The whole class was on the floor (or practically) wildly as Snape began to say in the same dull voice a terribly amusing voice about trying to get someone by the name of Sophia to do so but she instead kicked him and he know thinks he may never be able to have children- not that he wants to because kids suck and he would be darned before he at his own will remains in some confined area as them.

"And Snivellus what are you most scared of?"

Now it no one would put it past Slughorne to simply stop this nonsense especially with only ten minutes left in class (and now it was getting out of hand) but he strangely didn't… just watched the scene unravel for it involved too many of his favorites from Gryffindor.

Now no longer had Snape any control so he wasn't even trying in the slightest to cover up the sound.

"Jam-" suddenly Snape's mouth kept moving up and down but no sound was coming out at all and another shrilled and angry voice rang out _"That is enough" _and the laughter was suddenly halted. Evans had away of not asking for respect but _demanding _it.

A furious red-head by the name of Lily Evans had her wand pointed at Snape… just having used _silencio _on him. Her clear green eyes kept darting at James and he knew she knew what he did. She was smart enough to figure it out and felt that o so common sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Slughorne now came to the scene pointing a wand at Snape who seemed as if he came out of a daze darted a hateful gaze across the room and then threw-up right in the middle of the floor and ushered another glum looking Slytherin to take him to the nurse. "Well now that is quite enough. Ten points to both Severus and James for trying out their work and another ten for James for doing it correctly and I think after all this excitement everyone can make their way to their next class earlier."

Now Slughorne was really trying to rush everyone out after this incident because there was no 'next class' there was only lunch… but hey no one would argue and quickly all the sixth year Hogwarts students in the Advanced Potions class started to gather up their books and ingredients.

"Hey Lily," said a now much more cheerful Evelyn now that the ordeal was over while dumping her cauldron of mixed goop, "Too bad you have to waste that whole cauldron."  
"No problem Ev I find it can also double as a good medicine to rid yourself of P.M.S. symptoms." She said I a forced calm voice though her insides were bubbling with anger and felt sick to her stomach.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." Lily said as she ladled the potion into two separate pouches all with her signature L.E. on it

Evelyn in a swift move grabbed the pouch out of Lily's hand taking the lid off and pouring the contents into her mouth.

"Good going Eva…" Lily muttered as Evelyn wiped her mouth daintily. "You know I'll be back in a second I have to take care of something."

Her eyes were set on the back of that jerk-egotistical- unbelievably sick minded James Tristan Potter, and she was going to make sure this time he _would_ pay. This was way too much- he's gone too far this time. It was…. Disgusting how he could treat another human.

And if James Tristan Potter would have known what would happen next between him and his infatuation/chicken-pox/loose-tooth he would have sworn the tooth had more or less fallen out.

But then again after you loose a tooth doesn't the tooth fairy leave you money… and doesn't an adult tooth replace it?

**YIKES! I know it wasn't very good… and I hope not too confusing? I know it is a bit immature but … I know excuses excuses excuses! SO it would be so nice if you could leave a review and tell me what you think… was it OOC and did it follow the other two chapters? I want to make this a bit different… and James hopefully won't be at Lily's beck and call which he more or less is without too much of a reason in the sixth book! **

**Remember guys I DO NOT use beta-readers, the closest thing I have is Kelso who I tell my ideas to and ask if she thinks it's time to update!**

**LOL! **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! IT WOULD BE SO WONDERFUL! The next chapter of SS should be coming very soon- and another QoF should be up soon as well so please review and keep reading! **

**Like always,**

**TajM**

**(Who has contacts- WOOHOO! And if there is anyone out there- don't bother with hard even if your optometrist says so- go straight to soft! It's amazing! I wasted a year because!) **

To come- (Yes I KNOW I changed the title name this time- 'A Lot Like a Broken Heart' or 'Once in a Blue Moon'.

-James's loose tooth speaks her mind in an o so _nice_ manor and if you believe that you probably also believe that Snape is hot.

-A fiery argument this way comes…

-As well as a full moon?

-Well who knows what other plot twists and turns happen… well you can if you read on!

AND DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT THE HECK ALL THESE CANONS ARE ABOUT? I'M SO CONFUSED…. :)


	4. Why One Does Not Mess With Red Heads

**Why One Does Not Mess with Red Heads**

A/N- Hey everyone… just a warning… this chapter may seem a bit weird but in an odd way it was fun to write and it really prepares us for the next chapter that really prepares us for the chapter afterwards! I think chapter five will come soon (if reviews happen to come of course… ;) Hehe!) So I hope you will please give it a chance and continue reading QoF (nice abbreviation huh?) and leave me a review for what you think of it- remember there is always the editing process that can take place to make it better- but I won't know unless you guys tell me!

**Summary- Life for Lily Evans is full of so many unexpected paradoxes, especially when James big-headed Potter is concerned. Told in the form of Quiditch commentary, fiery arguments, dating profiles, Slug Club conversations, cheesy love-songs, lame-jokes, diary entries, detentions, pranks, and notes passed during class along with a lot of humor and romance you learn just exactly how come. **

_(I hope this can be the last time I need to paste the full summary! Everyone okay with that? readers nod Great!) _

**Dedicated to the HMS Marauders… you are absolutely my 'muses' along with the class of '09 at HMS… how I miss you all so much! (Kels keep reading and you'll see how much u guys affect the dialogue!) And also to all those who reviewed my last chapter (which I wasn't too sure about) and made me so excited to continue this story.**

_Onwards…. _

_---_

Lily was mad now… seriously furious. From the doorway outside of the potion's room she pointed her wand at Potter's table full of ingredients and in one swift move made them all fall to the ground.

Yes an easy way to get someone like James Potter away from his comrades who normally stick together like their lives depend on it- or their reputation which ever was more important to them Lily couldn't tell.

She heard him sending the other two away saying something about taking a secret passage way there. (Secret passage way, those idiots were probably some of the only students to ever figure out most of Hogwarts' secrets… Lily did manage to find a couple but she knew they knew way more then they let on- and their inflated egos made them let on a lot so that was saying something.) And as Remus and Black made their way out of the room (Black was throwing something around that looked oddly like a shrunken head- but everyone knew those were strictly forbidden by Filch- and because of that Lily was now absolutely sure Black was throwing a shrunken head.)

Slughorne was now in his office and Lily walked back into the classroom and faced the bent-on-one-knee-picking/scraping-up-ingredients-off-the-floor.

James looked up to see a very irritated looking Evans with her hands crossed staring at him. Picking up one of the ring worms (works wonders in sleeping drafts) and looked up at her giving her a cocky smile, "Marry me Evans?"

"In you dreams," she growled pulling up by the collar.

"Kind of close isn't it Evans?" James said pretty sure why she was confronting him, and it wasn't because she had any plans of closing the handful of inches between them.

For 'enemies' the two had been very close together before… just not in the other sort of way. More in the 'don't make me seriously hurt you- and Sirius just shut-up with the puns' sort of way. As if she knew what he was thinking she quickly pushed him away.

"Potter you have some sort of nerve really, don't you ever get sick of being such an idiot?"

"Evans I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about… I don't think I seriously did any thing to offend anyone all day."

"Oh and Severus Snape is no one?"

"Exactly Evans, you finally see my point!"

"Shut up Potter-" and now James knew she was going to start one of those shouting-back-and-forth-fests that made them both angry and red faced and nothing ever got accomplished except the point that they both-despise-one-another-completely is proven.

"I really don't know what joy you get out of your pathetic 'pranks' but just because you don't have any _skill_ doesn't mean you can be so _low_! It's almost like you're jealous and to prove to _yourself_ that you're better you have to bring him down!"

"O Evans I don't need to prove to myself or anyone that I'm better- I _know_ I am. You can't seriously say you don't see _that_. Besides I don't think you are well above pranks yourself- in our last six years I think you have done at least a dozen pranks yearly on me! You are no saint Evans!" Well a poor come back but he was caught unaware… normally he had five minutes at the least- and Lily was more or less prepared for this particular shouting fast.

"I Potter never do it because I just don't like the fact you exist… wait I do that too… but Potter there is a fine line between making every chair you sit in break and thoroughly humiliating someone and enjoying it thoroughly," she shouted back at him, and then added in a volume one pitch lower, "besides you turn the whole school against your victims specifically Snape… I never do that to you. I wouldn't even if I could- but not saying I don't want to- but I wouldn't it's sick ruining someone's life like that again and again. Don't you get it or is that messy batch of hair disabling anything from getting into that thick head of yours?

That might have been the closest Evans ever came to admitting something along the lines of that he was extremely popular and even if he gets pranked on everyone will laugh it off- he could work it to his advantage… Snape would never even get the chance to try it.

"Well why do you have to protect Snivellus all the time? I mean the one who continuously calls you… that thing! And you're standing up for him. Believe me he is revolting and I guess you just can't see it… all of those Slytherins are, they'll probably join the-"

"And you are just as bad as them then by assuming that Potter," she snarled, yes believe it or not Lily Evans can snarl during these fighting-match-fest things (but no one would believe him after wards- 'Lily wouldn't snarl!' What is she like an angel who doesn't snarl or something? James would really like to take a picture of the snarling Lily to prove Evans does snarl!) … "Worse even, if you feel so strongly about that do you really think you're proving anything by making them tap dance or blurting out a couple of secrets? You're just doing it for your own sick pleasure just like the Deatheaters do! Pointless discrimination Potter… you're worse then them!"

"Don't you dare compare me to Snivellus! I'd never…" and for the first time it seemed James Potter was at lost for words.

"Well I wouldn't unless I had a reason to Potter." She snarled (she snarled- again James would really like to point out- but oh no remember angels don't grimace…) back at him staring him in the eye with her deep green ones…

When James was five he ate this old rice pudding that was a good couple of weeks past its would-be-if-home-made-deserts-had-it expiration date. It was more or less the worst stomach flu he ever experienced… and looking at Lily in the eye like that made him feel the same way… his stomach lurching and feeling all jittery and stuff like that? What the heck was so special about Evans that made the boy who could practically get any girl feel this way...

But the thing was that he didn't really like her… of course he didn't… it was all a big joke- the James actually liking her thing. Well then now he really was at a lost for what to say… so he must do what we would all do in a position like this- completely change the subject.

"Well Evans you know you don't need to keep doing this all the time… if you really do like me just tell me," he sneered. (Hey if Evans can snarl he can sneer… maybe next time they could have a scowling competition!) "You don't need to keep coming up with these stupid excuses to talk to me. Come on Evans ask me out."

"Yah Potter you're right," she said giving him a look of pure loathing before shouting, "GET OUT!"

He was about to get about getting out when he remembered-

"Wait you have no right to ask me out of the potions room!" he yelled back- now to her retreating back muttering something along the lines of 'you'll never get it Potter… you'll just never grow up…"

And thus ended another legendry argument between Potter and Evans because that's what they'll always do- argue… because they are so alike but then again so different. And that's what makes them incapable of being anything more then enemies- but those words she said really hit him in a way 'just as bad as them'… that being what James thought as he made his hand move through his hair in a disgruntled manor while he saw Lily's fiery dancing red hair leave the class room… darn that fiery dancing red hair.

--

Lily found herself fuming all the way back to the Great Hall and sitting between Emma and Evelyn, across from Genevieve. Emma wasn't in potions, she despised the subject completely and it wasn't that she thoroughly sucked. With her blonde hair and blue eyes she looked like the type of girls Black was known to date but Emma had something the others didn't, brains and a personality.

Though she did date Black back in fifth year and really kind of regretted it calling him beyond shallow because of the fact that he forgot the next day that they were suppose to be going steady.

"You're upset," Genevieve observed before spooning in a forkful of mashed potatoes- a _spooning_ a _forkful_…

"Wow Genna- what perceptive you have!" Lily snapped.

"How much do you want to bet it's Potter?" Evelyn chuckled. "It's like they're already married… making each other miserable and all."

"You're not helping," Emma (being one of the only ones who shares Lily's 'pain' in how utterly stupid the Marauders are) said finishing for her patting Lily on the head sympathetically… or what would be sympathetic if Lily was three and her ice cream cone fell down…

--

James made his way in a very agitated mood sitting down with the other three Marauders.

"You're late," Sirius said.

"Bite me."

"No I rather not… but on that note with or without rabies," he said giving a dog-like-bark laugh… which oddly he had pre-fifth year…

"Lily mad at you?" Remus asked in a half sympathetic, half amused voice.

James groaned again… how does everyone know this Lily thing? And he thought he was being really discrete where his emotions- non-existent emotions, that is, were concerned…

OoOoO

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay I know I really don't write in you like I ought to but my cousin Gabrielle once said that writing out what was annoying her really helped her when she was sixteen which she says is one of the most confusing age possible. Well Gabrielle also said that she could fly and jumped off the roof later that day during the family-reunion picnic. No one took Gabrielle to the family picnic last year. But whatever I'm going to take the half crazy Gabrielle's idea and write in you because I am really annoyed right now… Seriously disturbed and no I am not about to jump of the North Tower or anything like that. _

_But before I get started I think I will give you a name! I mean like Anne Frank named her diary before she knew it was going to be published and read by a million billion people, so you know why can't I? Huh? Huh diary got any reason I can't? Oh I don't hear you! See you couldn't think of one! Wait you just so happen to be an inanimate object… Yikes I'm talking (well writing really) to inanimate objects… I'm as crazy as Cousin Gabrielle aren't I? Well I will name you Felicity. I have an odd liking for the name Felicity. So how do you like being Christened Felicity? Well you better like it because you have no choice in the matter to tell you honestly._

_So anyways it's not my relationship or love life (or lack there of one) that's really bugging me it's one of my best friends'- Lily Evans. A really witty intelligent sort of girl and a fantastic friend but really she is totally clueless when it comes to controlling her self when this one boy, James Potter who's really witty and intelligent himself is concerned._

_No Diary she is not throwing herself at his feet or swooning over him like the other masses of brainless idiots but she despises him but in doing so she more or less is giving him momentum in my opinion. _

_Want to know how Felicity? Well guess what I'm going to tell you._

_She hates his guts- his arrogant ways she says. He points his wand at people for no good reason or just to prove he can but the thing is that she then directs her attention right at him and scold him etc. and that's just what he wants. _

_You see Felicity no matter how much he tries to deny it he more or less is crazy about her. It's so obvious. So it's like "Bad James… stop it now! Don't do it again!" and of course he does it again because if he doesn't what other reason would she have for paying attention to him? I mean the only way she pay attention to him is if he bugs her! So you see no matter how much I tell her that she says that simply isn't the case._

_It's almost like she likes fighting with him- because she likes him or something but when I suggested that she looked completely horrified_

_She says the reason she keeps doing it is because somebody has to and in a way she's the only one able and willing to._

_Well you see if one of your best friends is completely obsessed half of the time about an annoying prat and she doesn't even realize it how would you feel? Well you may not really know since I happen to be the only friend you most likely will ever have! Sorry about that but I can't let anyone else write in you because you happen to be mine, and no Felicity I'm NOT being possessive or anything. _

_And don't get me wrong Lily is an awesome friend and everything but we really have to do something about it. We being the rest of the girls and I not you Felicity- sorry but I don't think you can really help- can you seeing that you happen to have no legs and stuff and well aren't even real._

_God I am as crazy as Cousin Gabrielle… _

_Your (only) friend,_

_Genevieve Woods_

OoOoO

_Okay let's get this straight the last full moon was last week so next month there will be a full moon on the… crap, wait this cannot be right…Wait let me check on another calendar… maybe this one is messed up! If one wasn't bad enough… where the heck am I suppose to find excuses for two? Next month there are two full moons… just great I'm just going to adore April. One in the beginning of the month and one at the end. Oh fun, fun, fun… double the feeling of your skin being ripped apart and being turned inside out! Well Sirius will be happy. He loves these full moon things. But I dare say I'm being sour towards him right now in thinking so but I find a good deal of thrills in them too… the feeling seems to be lessened when you are surrounded by your friends in animal forms awaiting to go on some other adventure of some sorts or find some other nook or cranny in the castle. Oh I know it's wrong, I have enough moral to figure that out but still it still seems wrong that I got bitten now doesn't it? And we have had a couple of close calls but nothing terribly bad right? A couple accidents only happen once in a blue moon? Get it? Ha ha- once in a blue moon? Well yes there was a bit of sour humor. Now Dumbledore told me back in first year to use this 'journal' to record the days of the full moon etc. to avoid any accidents on my part and here I am using it as a journal. I am pathetic. Well it never hurts, a good excuse to spend time to myself every now and then when the other guys are over caffeinated. And escape James' constant blabbering about Lily not _really_ hating him after Sirius said she did. 'Oh no she just put slime I in my hair that wouldn't go away for weeks not because she hated me, but because it was a good prank- don't you agree?- and she had to test it on someone so she happened to think my hair was a good candidate! That's not hating me- that's just being innovative really!' Yes this is the same 'it's all good' James Potter talking… what am I going to do with him?_

Remus grumbled before placing his quill down and circling the dates of the full moon on his calendar muttering from behind the drawn drapes around his bed about 'idiot friends not being able to control their freaking hormones'.

OoOoO

Dear Diary,

Sorry I skipped a day in between but I felt sick last night and I wasn't feeling up to writing. But you can forgive me right since I have been more or less religiously writing in you every day since first year, right? I think I only have skipped five days or so since then. But now it's more important then ever that I write in you Diary. It's him again.

Sirius Black, that idiot who plays girls like a harp. Oh no his nagging flirting doesn't bother me any more- I've moved on but it's his idiot friend the one and only James Potter. I've told you a million times about him and Lily. The thing is he's way too much like Sirius. They're two peas in a pod more or less (great time to use that phrase for the first time in my life, huh?) and well this continuous hunting down of Lily- well no matter how strong her walls are nobody's are _that_ strong… she'll let him in one of these days… I just know it… but I don't know that he's insincere or anything… but I can guess he's not one for commitment like Sirius… I mean he is sixteen and if his past record is anything to go by… Well I just don't want one of my best friends to have to deal with that. I cannot let her have to go through the same thing. I mean I'm over it but I practically put myself in that situation, but Lily?

Remember the next day after we went 'steady' he simply seemed to forget because he was snogging that Steph something or another. Either he has a really bad memory or the shallow freak doesn't care… really I wasn't that hurt- I wasn't expecting more of him… but my only regret was that he was a good snog…

And that's how I became another addition into Sirius' little black book if he takes enough time to actually write in one but his 'relationships' are so short I don't think he even remembers three fourths of them… but to my most misfortune he remembers me…

Lily once told me she had this rule, Diary. Never to date any guy who keeps pursuing you- because normally they are just in it for the chase… they get bored easily. Well she might have been over exaggerating and categorizing but the thing is it has some truth in it.

Well I'm worrying for no good reason because A.) Lily simply loathes James Potter and B.) Lily can take care of herself; I need not worry about that.

Well then I better go to sleep- stupid transfiguration test tomorrow… McGonagall would rather bite her own fingers off rather then let us have an easy pass.

_Emma_

OoOoO

**I woke up then I was surrounded by all these girls that were really beautiful with long blonde hair and they started singing this really pretty sounding stuff. Well since it sounded so good that I thought I'd get a closer look at them well when I tried to move out of my covers on my bed suddenly the whole bed fell in a deep dark ditch at least fifteen feet deep. But I didn't fall into the next floor or something but the place looked like the type of holes buried for graves- worms were even sticking out of the walls. And I looked up and the pretty blonde girls- I don't think they were human… I think there was a name for them Veels… or Visas… or something… and there surrounding the whole with them was James and Sirius and Remus just standing there laughing not noticing that I'm in the deep pit… and James was talking to this one that didn't have blonde hair- she had red hair that looked kind of like- Lily's! That's who that veal looked like Lily! And then suddenly I screamed and the ground shook and they all fell in the pit but then a hole grew where I (and the bed) was and it was deeper and I fell too… So from my hole I saw them fall in the ditch but not in the hole in the center of the ditch but around the hole. Suddenly Sirius made these red brooms appear out of nowhere and he and Remus and James and the Lily-veal and the other ones all flew out leaving me in the hole all by my self in my rather comfortable bed that had tortillas chips in it but no salsa! So I went back to sleep in the bed in the deep hole with out salsa.**

**I think this dream means that I have to go into the kitchens and get salsa to keep in my dormitory so I never end up having chips but no dip.**

Peter put his quill down and shut the still wet page in his 'Dream Diary' muttering about how it was so stupid his mum made him still take Divination. She said something about it being important to have as many OWLS as possible no matter what the subject… or something along those lines…

OoOoO

Evelyn used her quill to scratch her chin, eight inches on the charms used to guard the pyramids of Egypt and how they can be used in everyday life. How could a couple of locking charms and turn-unsuspecting-Muggle-thieves-into-nasty-things charms be so hard to compare to her own life? Oh she remembered now, she didn't have a giant pyramid with some dead spoiled emperor to protect.

She asked Lily is she could look at hers for ideas. Twelve inches total in miniscule lettering- eight of which talked about how useful it would be for protecting-your-procession-unruly-classmates-and-add-to-the-protection-already-created-by-the-founders-who-did-not-trust-boys-and-very-rightly-so… Evelyn didn't need another guess to name the person Miss Evans was thinking about while writing those eight out of twelve pages of parchment.

That's right- _James Potter_…

Evelyn knew he wasn't that bad. And she would know- having practically grown up with him and knowing him like a brother. Both of prominent wizarding families their parents were close friends. But he really was over bearing in school, a big headed idiot… a complete opposite of what he would be around the Potters… a complete chivalrous young pure blood.

Chivalrous… well mannered… gallant… and well behaved, courteous and polite… if only Lily got to see a load of him around his parents… she wouldn't stop laughing for weeks. Which wasn't such a bad idea really… though they visited each other tons of times during the summer they never managed to be together when the Potters were over… well maybe it was for the best… she didn't need her best friend dying of laughter now, did she?

OoOoO

-Pants on fire

-Ants in pants…

-_Aunts_ in pants

-Raid Slytherin common room _again_ (no it's getting a bit boring and unimaginative).

-Tell Snape Lily has come to confess her undying affection for him and he should approach her and tell her of his true feelings by- (no wait James would seriously no pun intended this time kill me... it could be funny though… no James would seriously kill me…)

-Large all-Slytherin conga line around the great hall- Snivellus being the leader

-Malfoy singing the National Anthem (wait what's the national anthem?) _Figure out what the national anthem is at the _library? _Wait ask Lily what it is…_

Sirius sighed over dramatically scribbling all his prank ideas out '… no, no, no… none of this is right… all too juvenile! For crying out loud I'm seventeen now- I need a bit more flair'… he glanced at his calendar, almost the full moon. Wouldn't Snivellus like to know what the Marauders do around that time huh? Wait… Snivellus would like to know wouldn't he? Was Sirius a genius or what? He quickly scribbled on the bottom of the parchment.

-Tell Snape exactly what happens on full moons… 

**Hey guys I WAS going to post this yesterday but my stupid internet connection wouldn't allow it! You see I'm on 'vacation' and here I have dial-up for my lap top so I can only go on at night after ten so no one misses any calls! So it was ready to post sooner- but as you can see wasn't! Oh well… it was good I got to go back and edit and make some things go a bit smoother! I hope it wasn't too hard or boring to read! It was really fun to write- I started from the middle (Genna's diary entry) and worked my way to the end then wrote the beginning!**

**In a weird way this chapter was written so you get introduced to all the characters better and how Lily and James's non-existent-relationship is affecting their friends a lot more then they realize… even our least-favorite Marauder gets what's going on (at least in his subconscious mind!)**

**So THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER! THEY MAKE ME WANT TO KEEP WRITING SO MUCH! AND THEY GIVE ME SO MANY IDEAS… including the next chapter! SO PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND READING BECAUSE I'M SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS PARTICULAR STORY! **

**Hey could you leave me a review and tell me who your favorite characters are in this story including OCs? If you could that would be fantastic! **

**Like always,**

**TajM**

TO COME!  (I know I keep changing the chapter names so I won't even guess but I think it will concern blue moons!)

-A full moon for real!

-A birthday for a certain main character…

-And this-

'Lily grabbed him by his scarlet and gold tie furiously bringing him close to her and placed her lips upon those of James Potter…'

**YES YOU WANT TO READ THIS! ;)**


	5. Birthday Kisses

**Birthday Kisses ;)**

**A/N- So I hope no one minds the fact that I'm changing the rating from K+ to T… there really isn't any reason to do so but for creativities sake… ;) If it bothers anyone let me know! I do not write anything near smut because I CAN'T and even if I COULD I don't want to… it's basically a swear-free clean LJ story… that's rated T because the author has too much of an unnecessary conscience! **

**(This chapter turned out MUCH differently then expected… so sorry the 'To come' things is a bit of a lie again! SRY!)**

**Dedicated to the HMS/HHS Marauders… Love ya and miss ya! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Her eyes suddenly opened up- not fair. She was really having a lovely dream about Potter being drowned in the lake by the Giant Squid who kept thrashing him again and again on the back of the head Three Stooges style (after she happened to push him in.)

Why did she wake up now? Taking a look at the alarm clock beside her she saw that it was six fifteen. Six fifteen? Hey- she woke up half an hour before it was suppose to ring. And despite popular belief alarm cloaks worked perfectly fine in Hogwarts. Now it was Lily's internal cloak that one should worry about…

Why the heck did she set it so early… it was Saturday… oh wait a Hogsmeade Saturday…

Hogsmeade? Then why did she set it so early! Closing her eyes in order to let sleep take over her she opened them again a couple of minutes later- having failed terribly and grudgingly walked to the bath room.

What she hated about the founders or whoever controlled the plumbing was that they made the prefect's bathroom so far away from the dormitories of all the four houses. Something about unity being brought to all the school's best and brightest by placing it in the same distance from each other etc. etc. etc… So unity was supposedly brought by walking half a mile to the bathroom each morning in your bathrobe- with morning breath and messy hair? No thank you. You can just keep inter house unity to yourselves (and not like they were great examples...cough Slytherin cough).

Lily hated morning breath. It was just plain icky. Such a terrible sour, messy, thick, gruesome feeling that morning breath is (almost as bad as James-being-drowned-by-a-giant-squid-Potter). And walked out in a half awake state to the normal dormitory bathroom in order to do brush away the morning breath, shower, and get ready for another _great_ Hogwarts Hogsmeade weekend…

Walking around the bed her foot bumped into something. Looking down at what she bumped her foot on she saw a small hill of brightly wrapped presents.

Oh shi_t-ake mushrooms…_

How does she keep forgetting this? How? Happy _17_th Birthday Lily… you're finally of age, huh?

Squatting down and examining the vibrantly written _Happy Birthday_ paper she decided her morning breath could wait just a millisecond more.

Even in the wizarding world wrapping paper was quite akin to Muggle ones (minus the flashing and moving words and pictures though Lily thought it just added to the tackiness level) so it took a moment to scan her parents' gift.

Spotting the one present packed in emerald green paper with a red bow, either rejects from Christmas or another one of her mum's quirks. Lily picked up the card first- back in first grade it was a drag- _'The Card first dear, yes now who's it from?'_- but now it just came second nature.

_Dear Lily,_

_Happy _(insert random _number)-th_ _Birthday! Hope you have a great one! etc. Hope all your wishes come true! etc. You deserve it! Etc…_

_Love your _(insert relation to Lily- friend, parents, secret admirer),

(Insert your name, _Ex.- Evelyn, Mum and Dad, Great-Great Aunt Ophelia's former college roommate's second cousin twice removed_) 

Sadly her mum and dad were no better at writing birthday cards- sure her mum could write a novel of a weekly letter she sent to Lily- but in birthday cards… They had no pizzazz… Oh well it made getting to the presents so much faster. Come on even a Lily wanted to get to the presents faster… she _was_ human after all (despite popular belief of being an 'angel' which she slammed in Potter's cocky face back in fourth year. _–Did it hurt when you fell down from Heaven Evans? –No Potter but you tell me- it looked like you slammed down on your face…?). _

Her parents had given her a tennis bracelet, emeralds. Seventeen years after she was born and her eye color still happened to be a big pun, but it's not like she would complain, emeralds were pretty after all…

Finding Genevieve's gift next she saw that it was a cardigan- three guesses in which color with a pair of matching artificial earrings… by matching you can also once again guess which color. It was really pretty and Lily gave herself a mental reminder to wear it today. A make up set from Emma… she should have known especially when the card said 'Really Lily it couldn't hurt, right?'

Seeing a package wrapped hastily in comparison with Genna and Emma's neat and precise packing she knew it must have been Evelyn's. Ripping off the neon paper she smiled seeing a large art set with the entire colors one could imagine- the type with more brush sizes then was really necessary and were all placed neatly in a large carved wooden box,. Evelyn always said Lily could paint anything if she sat still long enough to do so. Though Evelyn was one to talk who normally made the impression on people who met her for the first time that she was high off of coffee.

"Morning Lils- Happy birthday," said a still sleepy Genevieve coming and squatting down next to Lily.

"You're up early Genna," Lily smiled thanking her for the present as Genna went to rummage through some of the still-wrapped ones.

"This next," she said with a smirk. "It's from your not-so-secret admirer."

Lily groaned taking the package between two fingers as if it would explode at any moment and picked up the card.

Forget whatever she said about birthday cards normally lacking any pizzazz or personal touches- Potter's was the exception- he always was.

**Dearest Lily,**

**I hope your birthday is as fantastic and unforgettable as you are_ (I know I can make it that way!). _**

**Forever yours (_really I'm not kidding Sirius- stop laughing_!),**

**James Potter**

**P.S. - Lily can you _please _keep the present this time? Because you know my Manners Mistress said that returning a gift was rude _(wait not that you are!) _and Evans giving it back as a gift for me is also re-gifting a gift and that isn't correct manors either. And… oh yah- it's not as 'personal' as the present I tried to give to you at 'Christmas'. I swear! I still have that by the way… wait urgh… I hate these stupid finish-your-thought quills! I didn't mean to write that… hey it's not crossing itself out! Hey… wait no… it's starting to write a sonnet! _REMUS! _**

_**Shall I compare thee to a Quiditch game?**_

_**Your voice, as lovely as the commentator when saying my name. **_

**P.P.S- Phew Remus could figure that out! By the way, will you go to Hogsmeade with me Lily? ... Even though I already asked Allison… _wait crap Remus it's doing it again! _**

**P.P.P.S- Why can't it be P.S.S.S.? Anyways Lily _PLEASE_?**

**P.S.S.S.S.- Had to see how it looked… Anyways Happy Birthday… _PLEASE! _**

"Well Lily," Genna said in an amused voice. "You have to admit- you're suitors have style all right."

"Sure…." Lily grumbled taking the smoothly wrapped (most likely by magic- Potter had no patience or skill) package to reveal a book.

"A book!" Genna gasped in a repulsive and disgusted voice. "He got you a _book_? Lily last time it was a necklace- an _emerald _necklace! And now it's a _book_? He's loosing his touch- or- even worse- Lily yours!"

****"Ha ha," Lily said reading the cover out loud. "_One Thousand and One Advance Curses, Jinxes, Pranks, Potions and Charms, To Cause Trouble, Deal with Foes, and for Pure Entertainment._"

"What a suitable Marauder gift," Genna observed as Lily flipped to the inside front cover.

**Happy 17th Birthday Lily… now that you're of age you can finally show those Muggles a thing or two…!**

**From,**

**James who wants you to go out with him- _Remus it's doling it again!)_**

**P.S. - You wouldn't use it on me right? Right Lily? _(Remus I just bought Lily something very dangerous- and yes she so would use something like that- on _**ME!****

"He's an idiot," Lily murmured as Genna burst out laughing waking up Emma and Evelyn saying between hiccups that James was either severely shaken or really liked Lily. "It wasn't that funny anyways!"

"Whatever," said Evelyn shaking her head and tossing her an envelope and said in an amused voice, "It's from Black. I'd open it if I were you."

"One free coupon for a date with Sirius Black (one hour maximum). One coupon for a warning about a prank the Marauders will play on you- expires one month from your birthday. One victory in a fight between you and James. One coupon for having Remus help you with your homework. One coupon for James to stop bugging you to go out with him- Expires tomorrow. One coupon for a free candy out of the bunch that Peter always keeps somewhere in his pockets and claims he doesn't have but we all know he does. And one coupon for getting Sirius Black the hottest boy in school to wave/wink/nod/or greet you." Lily read more disgusted after flipping through each coupon.

"Classy, very classy. You have to admit those guys have class." Emma said rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry I got one for my 17th too… though my options were a bit less …. Potter related." Evelyn said laughing even more if that was possible.

"Hold on Lily you forgot one!" Emma called handing her a bag.

"Oi, its Alice's birthday chocolate- gosh that girl is too nice- never skips a year that one… well might as well get a head start on our Hogsmeade-Lily's- birthday-celebration then!" Evelyn said looking inside taking out the Honeyduke's chocolate bar.

"Ewe… we didn't even brush our teeth yet!" cried Lily rushing to the bathroom.

"Quite obsessive that one- well I don't know about you guys but I am starved," observed Emma popping it open taking a bite as Lily came back five minutes later- fully brushed-showered-dressed-etc.

"'Kay anyways do you know that there are seven types of shampoo in there but only a quarter of a tube of toothpaste? Is it just me or is that-" Lily started until she saw tears slowly streaming down Emma's face. "Emma what's the matter?"

"Lily- it's not fair!" she cried out.

"What Em?" said Genna looking at her and looking back at Lily confused.

"You know Em you'll be seventeen really soon too…" Evelyn tried.

"No it's not that," she choked through tears. "Lily- it's not fair… all he does is think about you. Always. He never notices me- and only as YOU friend! Why not me! Why does he see in you that he doesn't in me?"

And with that she started sobbing on Genna's shoulder and Genna tried weakly, "Who Emma?"

"Him- the one who loves Lily… but Lily- _I_ love him!" Emma said in a thick weak voice.

"Really Emma it was funny and all- but you seriously can't mean James Potter… right?" Evelyn said hastily while Genna shot her warning looks (Evelyn was fighting the urge to burst out laughing…)

"I LOVE HIM!" Emma shouted back bursting into tears again.

"Wait a second… Emma," Lily started. "Are we talking about the same James Potter?"

"Yes- him with those gorgeous calming hazel eyes and that messy hair that was just made to run your hands through…" Emma continued still sniffing looking at Lily with watery eyes.

"Wait a minute," Lily said suddenly in a sharp tone. "Did anyone but Emma take a bite of that chocolate?"

"What does it matter," cried Emma hysterically throwing herself on her bed as Lily bent down and picked up the bar- and peering at it with squinting eyes.

"Yes Lily its raspberry filled, now what about the situation," Evelyn muttered jerking her head towards the uncontrollable yelping coming from Emma' bed.

"Wait a second- it's spiked!"

"Spiked? Great now Lily has lost it too…"Evelyn muttered pacing around the room casting glances at Emma's four-poster bed.

"Yes with love po- that fuc-" swore Lily violently saying unfavorable things (and Lily barely ever swore. "The nerve!"

"What do you mean Lily?" Genna asked poking her head up from where she was hidden behind the curtain- bending next to Emma's bed.

"I mean that James Potter is a basta-" said Lily smelling the filling in the candy bar. "I CANNOT believe this!"

"Oh gosh… really?" said Genna in a concerned tone as Evelyn tried to stop from laughing. "Which one?"

"Nothing very strong but definitely enough for a good deal of damage." Lily muttered feverishly ducking down to look under her bed and pulling out a potion's flask with the signature 'L.E.' written on it that James always doodled randomly on spare parchment paper (and others that aren't so spare such as transfiguration essays).

"Wait do you have an antidote in there? Do you have everything in there? How is it that she has everything in there?" Evelyn said in awe.

"No- but if I add a bit of," Lily bent down and searched for some other ingredient- and apparently finding it- slicing it quickly and adding it to the flask and shaking it like there was no tomorrow (after she put the lid on of course). "It'll work as an antidote- so Genna you make sure that Emma gets this down."

"Yes sure," said Genna gently opening the curtains drawn around Emma's bed gently and coaxed the still sobbing heart broken girl to drinking it. "Lily- hey Lily where are you going… LILY!"

"Oho…I've… er… got something to take care of." Lily said walking out of the door fixing her hair once again as she walked out.

"Lily? Wait she's got that evil glint in her eye… Ev she's going to kill James!"

"Huh? What are you talking about Genna- wait- oh my- you're freaking right, Lily is going to KILL James!"

"And she has every right to!" sputtered an exhausted Emma whose head was hidden in her pillow. "Make him suffer Evans!"

"Em you are not helping," muttered Evelyn as she rushed to see Lily rush out of the door- and poked her head out of it and cried, "Really Lily you don't need to _kill_ him!"

Lily turned around swiftly and gave a hint of a smile and shrugged, before turning back around and speedily walking down the stairs Mr. and Mrs. President style.

"Yes she does!" cried Emma from inside the room.

OoOoOoOoO

_The freak put me under a _love potion_! Well actually poor Emma- but the disrespect! The idiot- the jerk- the pervert meant for me to have it! Well, well… she was going to show him once and for all- and the last time that NO ONE messes with Lily Marie Evans or tries to mess with Lily Marie Evans or one of Lily Marie Evan's friends and gets away with it. He was going to PAY this time. And not yelling or lame jinxes… serious pain. _

_He probably thought she was under his pathetic spell (the one that was easily reversed with a cold sore serum mixed with a bit of Early Grey tea leaves). Wait he thought she was still under the potion… the potion (shiver)… if she was only doing it for revenge… she could easily make this work to her advantage no problem… Yes… those wasn't too much of a bad idea… irrational, illogical, and too spur of the moment, she'll probably think tomorrow when she has time to really think about it… but no this was finally going to get that freak Potter of her case once and for all… _

OoOoOoOoO

The Marauders woke up early today… they had some official 'business' to take care of that night so they planned on getting to Hogsmeade, the sooner the better. Normally it was impossible to get Sirius out of bed five minutes before class starts- so waking up on a _Saturday_ early, would cause him uncontrollable shuddering but when there was pranks and Rosmerta's cooking to think about it was a whole new perspective.

Sure the Marauders sneaked into Hogsmeade tons of times during the month- but never can one go as freely in the only all-magical-town when they had 'Hogwarts students who aren't supposed to be here- but hey they are business' written all over them.

But you weren't supposed to know that and there really isn't no reason to run and tell McGonagall you see because then there was always another way. There was always a way for those four.

So anyways the four Marauders were in a deep, intriguing cultural discussion- mainly the two ring leaders, James and Sirius. About nothing other except the evident differentiations between _lilies _and _lilacs_...

"No Prongs you have it all wrong lilies and lilacs are the same flower!"

"No Padfoot you idiot, lilies and lilacs couldn't be more different! And then there are Lilies-of-the-valleys, Water Lilies, Tiger Lilies, and er..."

"Lily Evans…" assisted Sirius.

"Yah… Lily Evanses… hey!"

"Well James ole buddy, ole pal, ole mate, ole mole-"

"Mole?"

"Yes mole. Anyways you are going to feel like kissing me tonight! But the again you may be too busy kissing someone else so I'll take that back."

"Ewe Padfoot, I don't know why I'm going with Allison- it was just a slip of the tongue I swear and she cannot kiss…"

"Too much information, but believe me you'll see- I had double epiphanies the other day!"

"Uh-huh," groaned a very pale sleepy Remus Lupin. "Guy I don't think I can go, when I said yes to Jenna I didn't realize that it was a full moon and well…?"

"Yah- Moony I'll make your excuses- but you so owe me…" James said watching his friend slightly concerned looking like he was at death's doorstep. Years after they'd figured out about Moony's little condition and it still freaked him seeing his friend like that.

"Uh- huh, now back to the point that lilacs and lilies are completely different! It's like comparing Gryffindors and Slytherins-" James started then felt something jerking him up from the bench and pulling at him furiously. Turning to look up he saw that it was a crazed looking Lily (of the Evans variety) dragging him out of the Great Hall forcefully and James staggered a bit but more or less let her drag him to Merlin knows where.

Remus peered up from his Seventies/Eighties rock band concert/bulldozer type headache and groaned, "What did James do this time?"

"Oh it's not James this time," said Sirius with his crazed, conniving, devious look.

"Urgh- Serious…" Remus groaned feeling that his headache was just bound to get a million times worse and it wasn't the moon's deal this time.

OoOoOoOoO

"Evans wait a second," James muttered to the determined Lily (Evans not Valley etc.) knowing that nothing would happen. "What are you taking me?"

"Oh you know Potter," she spit out hoarsely and kept pulling him until they reached an empty classroom dragging him furiously in from behind her.

"Now before you start yelling Lily let me tell you that the stink bomb in the Slytherins' bathroom wasn't-"

But he never got to continue his thought- not only because his sentence was forgotten but also that he found himself unable to talk (in a most endearing way.)

Lily grabbed him by his scarlet and gold tie furiously bringing him close to her and placed her lips upon those of James Potter silencing him immediately- and shocking him to heart attack levels.

_What's going on? Wait- is…LILY EVANS doing this? The one kissing me- heck snogging me like there's no tomorrow? Wow… I must be dreaming… _He quickly pinched himself harder then he would have normally would (because there was no way that this is anything but a wild dream, a _really wild_ dream) and found that it actually hurt. _Hell I'm so not dreaming! Lily Evans is… WOW… _

And now when he realized what was happening to him he left any sense of reasoning he had (which was admitingly was very little to began with) and got… well into it…

And it was beyond anything he ever felt… it was like fire. And well he didn't care if he was going to get third degree burns because it was….amazing. So being a seventeen year old boy he couldn't help it, and really if you look hard enough there would be _some_ PG movies with kissing like this… really there is some out there. Yah- like one of those Disney princess deals… yah Disney was trouble all right…It wasn't exactly PG-13… oh what the heck it was pushing PG-13 and really it didn't matter- _Lily Evans_ and it was… wow.

And then she pulled him even closer (if that was physically possible by any law of whatever- well let's just say Newton and company would have been shocked at the possibility) and James thoroughly complied. Suddenly he felt her jerk her knee up and felt instant tear jerking pain where it really hurts for guys- heck it's not even that pretty for girls. Something about too many sensitive nerve endings… darn those nerve endings… And wincing in pain he stepped backwards and saw a beyond furious Evans staring at him.

"What the fu-" he cringed staring at her. She was crazy wasn't she? Mad and he thought looking at her maddeningly beautiful.

"Potter you tell me!" she shrieked slapping him furiously.

"OUCH!" he moaned.

"Well you really don't have much of a stamina for pain, now do you Potter? You are the world's biggest, sickest, ba-" Lily shrieked (back to a banshee like way) and slapping him once again- the slaps really didn't hurt for the fact that his eyes were already tearing up from the pain concerning his family jewels.

"What?" he moaned.

"Really don't you think that _I_ of all people can't sense a love potion!" she muttered with a twisted look on her face in a rare moment of self pride- in front of the way too 'prideful' Potter

"What are you talking about Evans?" he shouted back- but then reasoning suddenly dawned on him. _Sirius… Sirius! Anyways you are going to feel like kissing me tonight! But the again you may be too busy kissing someone else so I'll take that back. Oh shi-take mushrooms…_

As he was contemplating this recent development Lily was still screaming her head off at him (for good reason he had to bitterly admit… o how it he hated to admit it).

"And Emma," she continued in the same ranting voice.

"Lily- look it wasn't me who put that in there!"

"Uh-huh. Potter you are a sick chauvinistic jerk! And I never want to see your smirking face again! You make you sick! Do you have any idea about anything? I don't know how you manage to walk you are so ignorant!" She ranted on.

"Lily look, I didn't mean to!" he continued!

"Sure- the charming infamous Potter never means to do anything- it just happens! You know what Potter? I'm sick of things just happening to me because of you! So for the last time just leave me alone! I'm sick of your constant being there and you know what I cannot take it anymore! If I'm in the insane asylum before my 18th birthday it'll be YOUR doing Potter! I can't take you anymore so just shove off!" She muttered sending him one less look full of complete one-hundred-and-ten percent loathing beyond loathing and turned around and walked out of the empty classroom in one single stroke.

_Well there's a way to control your emotions and speak to him like an adult Lily… well whatever…_ she thought failing to notice the frustrated and slightly hurt look on his face.

And doing so James once again watched her retreating back and fiery dancing hair… darn that fiery dancing hair…

That always seemed to wave at him saying- taunting him, 'you'll never win Potter' and though he really knew he should get the point and leave her alone (she was just another girl and it's not like he couldn't get any other) another voice in his head said in an amazed tone really admiringly that they really broke the mold when they made her.. She really was something else… and darn it she was beautiful…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Thanks for the reviews… And you know they really help so much!

AN- YIKES It's different then I thought… it was supposed to go through Hogsmeade and onto the full-moon… but YIKES it took longer then expected to get this far! BTW- I also wanted to say that this story shall be MUCH different then 'Small Steps' including the fact that I DO NOT want it to be rushed (but believe me it won't be boring- because there is always gonna be LJ interaction!) and I don't want James eating out of the palm of Lily's hand (you'll see!)

Like Always,

TajM

**TO COME!**

**-How the sixth year Gryffindors tend to be related and if dating your mum's second cousins cousin's son is incest…**

**-Sirius's 'brilliant' reasons for placing love potion in Lily's chocolate…**

**-A Sirius who can only speak Shakespearean terms…**

**-Some splinching ahead… unpleasant really… and some very unflattering names for the 'Triple D's…' !**

**-And other hilarious moments to follow and VERY shortly a painful transformation for everyone's favorite werewolf! (From HP not Van-Helsing… gosh!) **

**_And how LJ finally became our favorite MWPP era couple… but that doesn't come until later… and until YOU GUYS HELP me out with does REVIEWS!_**


End file.
